


What's The Magic Word

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hartley, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: The Trickster playfully poked him in the side. “On your stomach, babycakes.”Almost immediately, Hartley rolled over, groaning as he felt the way the sheets rubbed against his needy cock. He hoped Axel was going to hurry the hell up.





	

“What's the magic word?”

“I can't believe this,” Hartley groaned, making a face at him. They'd made it into the bedroom and were already stripped of all their clothes, but Axel just happened to feel like being a tease all of a sudden. 

“Please. Please fuck me, Axel, pound me into the mattress.”

Axel grabbed his boyfriend's ass, groping each cheek in each hand. "Let me hear you say it with more respect.”

Hartley sighed, his head falling back against the pillow. “Come on, baby! Please? For me?” 

He placed his hands over his chest and gently ran his fingers over his nipples. Piper wriggled in place when Axel twisted them and made him cry out. He pinched both nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, watching the way his boyfriend turn into goo beneath him.

“Hhnn-” Piper was all but drooling. "Axel...!”

The Trickster playfully poked him in the side. “On your stomach, babycakes.”

Almost immediately, Hartley rolled over, groaning as he felt the way the sheets rubbed against his needy cock. He hoped Axel was going to hurry the hell up.

Of course, the Trickster took his sweet time grabbing the lube off the nightstand and slicks up two of his fingers. He gently pushed both of them inside, but halfway through, he ended up shoving the fingers in all the way. Axel grunted. Hartley was really tight tonight, and he was so very, very hot. He slipped in a third finger for good measure.

When he found his prostate, Hartley's hips jerked back, and he was fucking himself on Axel's fingers. “Ohh, there! There, right there, please, please- Axeeell!!” He whined his name when Axel took his fingers out of him.

The Trickster smirked, slicking up his cock and letting it hover over Piper's hole. “I need to hear the magic word, babycakes.”

Hartley couldn't fight him on this. He sighed and gripped the headboard of the bed with good grip. “Oh, daddy. Please, I want your cock in me, daddy!”

“Fuckin'- Yeah,” Axel growled. “Hngh.” Hartley might have been older than him, but Axel loved the whole idea of power and dynamics. He pushed in over halfway, then giving a quick thrust to get in all the way. "So hot, so wet and tight for me, baby. You wanna get fucked on daddy’s cock, don't you~?” He pulled out, then shoved back into him.

“Yeeess,” Hartley nodded, writhing in the sheets. “Want you to do whatever you want to me…”

Axel thrust forward as hard and deep as he could, getting right on the prostate. He made Hartley yelp and whine in pleasure.

“Oh, Da- Daddy,” Hartley whined. He stopped whining when Axel rolled his hips at a certain angle, his voice reduced to ah-ah-ahhHHH!!! “So, sooo good, daddy…!”

“Mmphm, you're so fucking good, baby~” Their bed was shaking, and Hartley is screaming out with each thrust. Axel was glad that he'd thought to make the walls soundproof a while back.

"Ohh, baby boy~" Axel breathed, cheeks bright red and covered in sweat as he desperately holds on to Hartley's pale hips. "So good for me~ Want your daddy to fill you up?" He leaned his forehead on Hartley's back and groaned. 

Piper mewled helplessly under him, "Da- Daddy! Please!"

"Fuucckk!" Axel cursed, knowing he won't be able to hold out for much longer. He knew Hartley would be coming first, however.

Piper let out a row of huffs and groans before finally coming onto the sheets. He pressed his face into the bed, looking relaxed for the first time in days.

"Fucking fuuuUCCK~!" Axel moaned, thrusting once more before coming inside him. When he’s done, he laid down beside of Piper and got a good look at his face.

“Your hair is tangled.” Axel hummed.

"Well who's fault is that?" Hartley chuckled, dryly.

The Trickster leaned down to press a kiss against his temple. “You were such a good boy for me.”

"I aim to please, daddy." Hartley snuggled closer to him, resting his head under his chin.


End file.
